


these bright stars

by justsomerain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Doubt, Kink Meme, Other, Past Abuse, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/justsomerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for "Something where Poe has Issues with the 13 year age gap and, despite being head over heels for Finn and/or Rey, firmly tells himself to keep his hands off the Bright Young Things and content himself with being a friend who always has their back and something of a mentor if they ever need it</p>
<p>Finn and/or Rey take a while to catch on but definitely don't agree</p>
<p>+100 bonus if the caution is due to teen prodigy flyboy!Poe having some dub-con experiences with teachers/mentors"</p>
            </blockquote>





	these bright stars

Finn and Rey are bright stars, both for the Resistance, and for Poe.

The man who left the First Order, shrugging off its insidious brainwashing to help the Resistance, and the young scavenger woman from Jakku who turned out to be Force sensitive in such measures it only compared to the last Jedi, whom they had helped find together. Bright stars, with chances to go wherever they want, whenever they want, with the choice of companions.

But they are so young.

Poe does not consider himself particularly old by any measure, he is thirty two Standard Years old, and he’s got his whole life ahead of him, Commander of a Squadron of X-Wing fighters, trusted by General Organa, handpicked by her to join the Resistance. But when he looks at Rey, or Finn, or both of them, what with the two of them being almost joined at the hip ever since Rey returned from Ahch-to, he feels old.

Too old, certainly, for their affections, no matter how lovestruck Finn looks at him, because the boy, no, he has to correct himself, the young man looks at him with a shine in his eyes, at the man who offered him a name, the man whom he saved from the First Order, and no matter how much Rey bestows her own version of affection on him, putting food on his plate, talking to him about the Falcon until she’s hoarse.

And it’s not like he feels nothing for the both of them, because how could he not? Not just because they are bright stars, or because they are beautiful (because they are, even covered in grime after a fight), but because of who they are, even without their accomplishments, without the fact that they are the Force sensitive hero and the one who defied the First Order’s brainwashing.

Rey, who still marvels at the world outside of the desert planet where she grew up, kind even to the merest of droids, with the way she seems just a little angry when she’s working, brow furrowed, but with a smile that crinkles her eyes. And then there’s Finn, who grew up to feel nothing, brainwashed to feel nothing, but who is so kind, from the first moment where he saved Poe from a certain death, to the way he has a good word for everybody in the Resistance, taking time to listen to them whenever they talk to him, and the wide grin that seems to infect everybody he talks to.

Both of these young people are so marvellous, despite all the things they have gone through during their short lives, or perhaps because of it.

And Poe can’t bring himself to say anything about what he feels for them, because they are so young, and he is so much older (“it’s only a few years” a voice in the back of his head echoes, still trying to make right what was in no way right, not then and not now). It would be a terrible thing, and there is a guilt in his chest over even feeling things for these two, young as they are. He can’t tell them, and he can definitely not act on these feelings.

He’s too afraid of dulling their bright stars.

Not that this fear makes it any easier for him to stay away.


End file.
